E4M5: They Will Repent (Doom)
E4M5: They Will Repent is the fifth map of Thy Flesh Consumed in The Ultimate Doom. It was designed by Tim Willits, with the original layout created by his sister, Theresa Chasar. It uses the music track "Waltz of the Demons". Overview The map title comes from Luke 16:30: "No, father Abraham, but if someone from the dead goes to them, they will repent".http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luke%2016:30&version=KJV thumb|right|256px|Map of E4M5 Walkthrough From the start point, turn left, until you come to a door, with a blood river. Open the door, turn right, then right again, and open another door. Go to the lift, lower it, and ride it up to the red key. Now go through the red door at the west of this room. Run into the blood, grab the radiation suit, and go up the stairs. Open the tall door, then follow the route to the blue key. The lift will lower, into another red door, ride the lift back up, then go back through the tall door. Follow the route to the blue door. Go through the blue door, then run to successfully cross each pillar, until you come to a lift. Ride the lift down, you can see the exit switch, the BFG900, and the yellow key via a window. Turn left, press on the gargoyle, and take the teleporter. You will be behind the yellow door, and then carefully ledge-walk to the yellow key. (If you fell down you'll be in the blood taking damage. In this case take the teleporter at the southwest of the room to go back to behind the gargoyle) Now teleport back, and go through the yellow door. Turn left, and press the exit switch. Secrets Official # Go through the red door in the same room where the red key is found. In the following area, open the 45-degree-angle wall to reveal a small secret closet. # Just before the yellow door is a narrow river of blood you must cross. Follow this to the left and open the gargoyle-faced wall. Open the wall to the left (with the gap in the bottom) in the next small room to get a berserk pack. Non-official # When you enter the room with the red key from the south entrance, the pillar to your right can be lowered for a box of rockets. Speedrunning Routes and tricks It is possible to exit the level without the yellow key by running straight through the window to the exit switch (if you plan your movement carefully, you can pick up the BFG9000 this way too). It is also possible to exit the level without picking up the blue key by running to the soul sphere, and you will come to the yellow door (you must have memorized the three pillars behind the blue door). Unfortunately, there is no way to exit the level without the red key, because the only exit switch only has routes behind the red doors themselves. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Trivia * The map mistakenly uses the wall FIRELAV2 (which is identical to FIRELAV3) which is not animated, like FIRELAVA. Because of this, the waterfalls of blood look "frozen". * Due to the speedrunning tricks above, this map can be one of the maps that not all keys in that map are required to complete the level. References External links * E4M5 demos from the Compet-N database They Will Repent (Doom) Category:Tim Willits levels Category:Doom levels